drew's apprentice
by drewfisk
Summary: Drew's apprentice turns into a dog. is there a prince willing to kiss her, and make her human again? just kiddin chapter 9 is up.
1. hi!

I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!!!!!

(DREW'S POV)

ALL OF US WERE IN THE AIRSHIP WHEN PAUL CONTACTED US FROM THE SECRET SCIENTIST'S WORLD H. WITH THE OTHERS.

"GUESS WHAT?"ASKED PAUL

"WHAT?" ME AND DOC RESPONDED.

"DREW,IT'S YOUR LUCKY WON AN APPRENTICE! SO COME ON DOWN TO THE SECRET SCIENTIST HEAD QUARTERS!!!!"

"WHY ME?WHY AM I ALL OF A SUDDEN SO SPECIAL?"

" 'CAUSE YOU SPECIALIZE IN MYTHOLOGY,LEGENDS,AND 'S INTO THAT EXPLANATIONS NEDDED"'

"SURE THING." I RETORTED

"WHY AM I ALL OF A SUDDEN IN THE BACKGROUND?"ADDED DOC.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?"QUESTIONED PAUL.

"NA,I LOST YOU AFTER YOU SAID DREW."DOC EXPLAINED.

"HEY,ZAK,I SAID TRYING TO LOOSEN EVERYONE UP AND MAKE FUN OF DOC I N FRONT OF ZAK AGAIN, "YOU KNOW WHY YOUR DAD HAS TWO HAIR COLORS ,IT'S THE SAME RESON HE'S ACTING LIKE A DORK,WHICH IS WHAT I THOUGHT OF HIM WHEN I MET HIM."

"WHAT IS IT!!!!"MY EAGER PRETEEN THIS I KNEW I JUST SCORED EXTRA PARENT 'S A BET THAT DOC AND I MAKE TO SEE WHO'S THE BETTER ,THERE GOES HIS MONEY! CHA- CHING! SCORE ONE FOR DREWY..... :)

"HONEY,YOUR DAD'S LIKE THIS ' CAUSE HE'S OLD."I OF THOSE GRINS THAT JUST COME TO YOU,CAME TO ME.

"OH,I GET IT!"MR.I'M INDIANA JONES SAID.

"LOOK WHO PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER" MIRANDA SAID FROM THE BACK. NORMALLY, MIRANDA'S JUST ONE OF THOSE 'STRAIGHT OUT WITH YOU AND STRICT' CHICKS...FUNNY...HEH...

"WHO BRAIN-WASHED ?"ZAK SAID.

"I THINK IT'S THE ALPTITUDE."SAID ARTHOR

""I THINK DAD GOT 6"SAID ALL CRACKED UP. NOW THIS IS WHY I MARRIED ,DOC,DOC....

"WE'LL BE THERE IN A FEW, DON'T KILL EACHOTHER,MIRANDA,DROP THE KUNAI."I SAID

"YOUR GOING TO LEAVE ME IN A ROOM WITH MEN! STUPID,ITIOTIC,MEN!I HATE YOU!"SAID MIRANDA

"DOESN'T EVERYBODY?"I ASKED.

"NO, YOUR THE COOLEST SAID HENRY

"HEY,MOM,YOUR 'FACY FLYING' IS MAKING US SICK!"ZAK SAID.I DIDN'T NOTICE IT BUT I WAS MAKING MY FAMILY HANG UPSIDE DOWN,AND I'M USUALLY THE ONE WHO GETS AIRSHIP YOU COME TO THINK OF IT,I'M GETTI NG KINDA -DON'T THINK A BOUT IT ,DON'T....

"HEY GUYS, GOTTA GO .SEE YA IN 5 MINUTES,!I FLIPPED THE AIRSHIP ....MY HEAD IS SPINNG,LIKE I' M GONNA FAINT.I WANNA SCREAM 'DOC,DOC WAKE UP!(HE FELL ASLEAP)I WANNA SCREAM SOMETHING!'DOC!,ZAK!,FISKERTIN!,SOMETHING...THE WORDS WOULDN'T COME OUT.I FIANALLY SAID LEAST IT WAS SOMETHING.

"ZA-UH!" NOT EXACTLY WHAT I HAD IN MIND,BUT IT ALARMED ZAK...BUT HE FELL .DON'T THEY JUST LOVE SLEEPING! WELL,AT LEAST THEY WORE SEATBEALTS.I MADE IT SO FAR,I'M NOT ABOUT TO GIVE UP .THE MONKS ALWAYS SAID"NEVER SAY NEVER".SO CLOSE....JUST GOTTA GET TO THE LANDING PLATFORM!!!!

"HU-NEGH!!!" I GRUNTED...I BLACKED OUT...THE AIRSHIP IS IN MIDAIR AND I FAINTED!

THANKS TO ZAK'S FUNKY-SMELLING SOCKS(EWW...NOT VERY PLEASANT BUT,WHAT THE HEY.I WOKE UP.)I WOKE UP.I GUESS I FLEW OUTTA MY SEAT .THE AIRSHIP WENT BERSERK WHILE I WAS OUT!IT THREW ME TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIP AND MY FOREHEAD WAS -OH.I KNEW THIS ONE ACHEELE'S WORST WAS ,RED,BLOOD.I WAS BLEEDING! I'M USUALLY THE ONE WHO'S USED TO THE SIGHT,BUT THIS WAS ME!AND NOBODY TO I DREAMING?,I'M HURTS TOO IS IT NEVER JUST A DREAM?I MANAGED TO GET BACK TO THE CONTROLS,LAND THE SHIP,AND WAKE UP MY CLUELESS COULD THEY SLEEP THROUGH THAT?!

"SORRY ABOUT THE MISHAP."I SAID TRYING TO ACT LIKE NOTHING'S WRONG .DOC APPROACHED HAD A RIGHT TO.

"M-MOM,I-IT'S-"I DIDN'T LET HIM FINISH HIS EYES WERE WATERING LIKE WHEN HE SHOT ME WITH THE CORTEX DISRUPTER,ON LIKE THE TIME HE SAW WHAT HAPPEND TO DOC IN THE AZTEC CAN I SAY,ZAKY LOVES US TO DETH.I WAS SCARED HE WAS GOING TO BRAKE DOWN IN THE SENTANCE.

"I-I KNOW,...."

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"QUESTIONED AN EAGER DOC.

"UHH...,HUH.I CAN'T BELIVE YOU TWO MISSED THE WHOLE ,EXCUSE MY LAUNGUAGE HERE,BUT IT WAS LIKE LIVING H***." I FELT TOO TIRED TO WENT BLACK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(STILL DREW'S POINT OF VEIW)

WHEN I OPENED MY EYES,I FOUND MULTIPLE HEADS OVER WAS THE OTHER SCIENTICTS.

" MOM..."SAID A VOICE.I TOOK A WILD GUESS IT WAS ZAK.

"SERIOUSILY, DID THIS HAPPEN SAID AN UNKNOWN VOICE. MY EYES WERE FULLY OPEN.I SAW WHO IT WAS.A GIRL,MAYBE A YEAR OR SO OLDER THAN JET-BLACK HAIR AND HER DARK-ISH OUTFIT MAKES HER STAND OUT FROM THE OTHERS.I DON'T LIKE DARK COLORS,BUT I HAVE A FELLING SHE ISN'T SO NEGATIVE.I COULD SEE PERFECTLY.I JUST HAD A PATCH OVER MY EYE.

"I'M MIA,"SHE SAID"YOUR NEW APPERNTICE."SHE SMILED AND WAVED.

"WELL,MIA,THE AIRSHIP WENT CRAZY,THREW ME TO THE OTHER SIDE OF IT,AND THESE TWO DUNDER-HEADS WERE ASLEAP THE WHOLE TIME!"I SAID SARCASTICALLY.

"GOOD GOING,DREW."SAID PAUL.

"HOW COOL FOR YOU"SAID HENRY,TRYING TO PLAY IT COOL THESE SCIENTISTS LOST THEIR MINDS!!!!!!!!THEY'RE NOT ACTING RIGHT!!!

"NOT COOL!!!YOU GUYS ARE ACTING RIGHT!NOT FUNNY"I STATED

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW COOL IF I LOCKED YOU IN A FREEZER!I-I N FACT,HAVE YOU GUYS LOOKED IN A MIRROR? MAYBE MIRRORS JUST BRAKE WHEN THEY SEE YOU!YOU GUYS ARE THE WACHIEST, BUNCH I'VE SEEN!I MEAN WHAT TIME PERIOD IS IT?"MIA JUST BROKE OUT IN LAUGHTER."NOW THAT'S OUT OF MY SYSTEM,-

"UHH..NEXT TIME YOU QUESTION MY FASHON SENSE I'LL JUST HOLD A BIG 'OL MIRROR UP TO YOUR FACE,"I SAID

"SO DREW,YOUR WELL ENOUGH FOR SARCASM YET?"DOC ASKED

"YEAH.I ACTUALLY FEEL ,SHOULDN'T YOU GUYS BE GOING HOME?"I ASKED.

"IF YA REALLY WANT US TO...!"SAID OF 'EM JUST ZIPPED OUTTA THERE FASTER THAN A RABBIT WHEN IT'S BEING HUNTED.

"HEY MIA,LET'S GO TO YOUR NEW ROOM!"YEAH,DOC GAVE ME THE 'HOW DID YOU?WHEN DID YOU?YOU ARE SOOOOO PHYCHIC....'LOOKS.I GAVE HIM THE 'OH YEAH,IMPROVE'LOOKS.I PLANNED TO GIVE HER MY OLD LET ME KEEP IT.I PUT SOOOO MUCH EFFORT I TOLD HIM STRAIGHT UP 'NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!WANT A MOUTHFUL OF FIRE AND KEEP TALKIN'!' HE REALLY SHUT IT FAST.

"LET'S GO TO YOUR NEW ROOM,PARTNER!!"(ENTHUSIASM,DOESN'T HURT?!)I THREW IN A SOUTHERN ACCENT.I NEVER KNEW I HAD IT IN ME.

"OKAY, BUT DON'T EVER,NEVER EVER CALL ME !!!!!!!"SHE SAID(VERY ANGRY.I SUGGEST ANGER MANAGEMENT FOR MY 'NEW' EMO!!)WHAT'S HER PROBLEM?IT'S LIKE,CHEESE OFF.

"IT WAS THE ACCENT,WASN'T IT."I SAID IN MY NORMAL VOICE.


	2. SIMILARITIES!

Yeah, a lot has been going on with science fair and stuff. More reviews would help motivate , BY THE WAY, I WRITE IN A NOTEBOOK, SO A CRAZY CHICK STOLE IT... :(...BUT I GOT IT BACK! :)!!!!OH,SORRY FOR CAPS AND STUFF. MY COMPUTER IS EVIL.

(MIA'S P.O.V.)

DREW AND I WALKED OUT OF THE INFIRMARY, WITH HER LEADING THE WAS CARRYING MOST OF MY BAGS (MORE LIKE ALL WOULD DO IT) I DIDN'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT HER, BUT SHE IS STRONG!

"UHHH....YOU KNOW, YOU DON, T HAVE TO CARRY MY BAGS FOR ME."I SAID STRUGGLING WITH MY BUNNY CAGE.

"YA SURE? CAUSE YOUR ALREADY STRUGGLING WITH THAT LITTLE GUY-OR GIRL."SHE RETORTED.

"ACTUALLY, SHE'S A NAME'S JESSY."I SAID "SHE WAS PRETTY CUTE."WE CAME TO A HALLWAY WITH DOORS LINED TOLD ME TO HIT THE RED IS FREANKIN WEIRD.I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS GONNA HAPPEN TO HAPPENED TO MY FLAWLESS FACE(MAYBE I EXAGGERATE....)

WHAT I THOUGHT WOULD LOOK ALL SCIENCE-ISH, WAS THE SWEETEST THING I EVER SAW.A GINORMOUS BED, HUMONGOUS CLOSET, THE WALLS LOOKING ALL 'ANCIENT-ISH'

"IT'S HINDU LOOK-UH....I DUNNO, WAS MINE, DOC LET ME KEEP DIDN'T WANT ME TO HURT HIM"SAID DREW. I LAUGHED.

"IT'S COOL WITHH ME.I LOVE THIS SORTA , IS THAT-UH....GANGA MATA?" I ASKED

"YEAH, BUT HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT?!"DREW SHOT BACK

"I'M PART ANYONE EVER SAID, I AM VERY OPEN TO SHEEP GUTS AND LOVING IT."I .I HAVE MORE IN COMMON WITH HER THAN ANYONE ELSE.

"I LOVE THAT WHEN YOU ADD THE MASALA AND STUFF.I TRIED TO GET THE GUYS TO EAT IT, BUT THEY'RE WAY TOO STUBBORN."

"YOU KNOW, YOU DON'T REALLY LOOK IT.I MEAN, I PROBABLY DON'T BUT I'M GUYANESE , YEAH."

"I LOST MY PARENTS IN A SNOWSTORM, OUT IN THE MONKS FOUND ME AND TOOK ME IN."

"ARGOST KILLED MY WHOLE FAMILY LAST YEAR .HE WANTED SOME CLUE TO KUR, THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO 'S A STUPID , I HAVE IT, NOT YOU START SAYING,'YOU POOR THING',DON'T SAY MIGHT WAKE UP IN AUSTRIA,WONDERING HOW YOU GOT THERE."I SAID

"EH,THANKS FOR THE WARNING.",SHE SAID"YA KNOW,IF YOU LIKE IT HERE,YOU'LL LOVE IT BACK AT THE HQ. I WERE YOU ,JUST PACK LIKE,HALF OF YOUR CLOTHES IN HERE."DREW SAID

"YEAH, IT'S LIKE GO FIGURE."

"OH,HERE,"THE WHITE HAIR WOMAN SAID AS SHE HANDED ME TWO MAPS,ONE MARKED AIRSHIP,THE OTHER H.Q."DINNER IN ABOUT AN HOUR."

"SURE"I SAID.

TO BE WOULD BE NICE.I'M AIMING FOR AT LEAST FIVE.


	3. dinner works for me!

Okay, peoples, I'm feeling pretty confident. A friend told me that one bad comment is nothing and keep going. And I'm so sorry for the tragic wait, my faithful readers. Soooooooooooooo-let's do the jails house rock!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own the secret Saturdays. I own Mia.

**(Still Mia's P .O. V.) **

"**DINNER!!!!!!" Screamed Drew at the top of her lungs. Wow. She yells LOUD! It's like an Amarok's yell, but 10 xs louder.**

**(In hallway)**

**I was following the crappy-hard -to-read-technical-ie map, when I bumped into drew. Literally. Her head is hard.**

"**Oww… DREW, IS YOUR HEAD MADE OF FREAKIN STEAL?! "I asked.**

"**Two things, 1: I came to see if you could find your way. 2: I was gonna ask if your head was hollow." She stated. I growled, which is not a good sign.**

"**My I.q. is 140, I'm pretty sure I can follow a map Iron woman."**

"**Iron woman," drew freaked. "My I.q. is 141. How could a kid who's like, 12 be that smart?" drew said, firmly putting her foot down.**

"**Err…. I'm 11, smarty pants! And, you are Iron woman! Your head's made of steel! hey-how fast are you? Race you to the kitchen!" I said. I bended the water out of my pouch, and headed towards the kitchen. I hit a few walls, made a few turns (some right, some wrong)**

**( Drew's pov)**

**How did she do that? There's only one goddess who can do that. I'm not letting my student to beat me? i took off. **

"**gah!!!!"moaned a familiar voice. Mia. Ha ha! Ever heard of the tortise and the hare? She didn't sound too far. Here I come..huh? I can't feel my legs, oh well. IN THE KITCHEN!!!!!!!!!WHOOT WHOOT! WHO DA BOSS?**

"**no fair, you know this place better than me! And you were running at the speed of light!" complained Mia.**

"**I-I was? Well, cheese off! You cheated. Magic water doesn't count." I pointed out.**

" **can't lie to you," mia confesed."I'm a spirit reincarnation. Happy? No? too bad. You had your advantage, I had mine. I just ran out of water, energy, and hit walls. Slow and steady wins the race."**

" **hey, tom and jerry, we would love to start eating."**

**(nobody's pov)**

**As everyone ate dinner, the Saturdays learned stuff about mia, and Mia also learned more about the Saturdays then what she was told. Mia actually enjoyed it. In her family, everybody was always cought up in what they were doing. Mia's father worked with the union, in New York. Mia and her dad NEVER got along. She was always the one acused of trouble, of which her sister always commited. Her mom was always in her room, reading books, watching tv, on the computer, sleeping, etc., etc. her mom made her clean the house, while she would only cook then go back to dwelling in her room. She didn't even get an alowance. At school, she was always the weird one. Nobody ever talked to her, unless she was being bullied by popular kids who think their all that and a bag of chips. Though she never fought back. She knew it wasn't right to do that. Instead, she just wrote stories and drew in her notebooks. they usually got stolen, then she got teased and made fun of. She didn't dare tell any adult, because they would threten her. To kill her, sometimes. **

"**I already filled up 10 since I started, which was probably-5 months ago."**

**Doc and drew just lifted their eyebrows and stared at the other. As for Zak, Mia couldn't get of his mind. He felt some kinda weird feeling in his stomach….he thought he loved her.**

"**so….um…what happened to your family?" questioned doc. Drew gave him the 'you just had to say that?' look. He gave her the 'well we're all thinking it! what were you gonna say?' look.**

"…**.." mia turned her head, so her teary eyes looked away from the family. She closed her eyes, opened them and said **

" **my dad was murdered on the job. My mom and sister were murdured by a spider-thingy when I was at after school rehersals for a play I WAS in." no one said a word. Everyone went to bed.**

**---------bed time!**

**Doc and drew laid in bed, awake.**

"**she's hiding something" doc thought out loud.**

"**maybe…" replied drew. The two drifted off into dreamland.**

**------------wakie, wakie, eggs and baky!!!**

**(drew's pov) **

**When I woke up,doc was dead asleap, with his pillow soaked moaning**

"**Drew…omg-yes!….pasta…tasty….fiskertin fur sandwiches….that hurts you*****."**

**okay,that's all the time I really have. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. I put the most effort into this one so, bye for now!**


	4. i don't like him!

**Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't remember where I left off. I think it's somewhere in the morning. So, here goes. Oh, wait! Since I always forget the disclaimer, disclaimer: I do not own the secret Saturdays. If I did, this series would be screwed up. **

(still drew's p.o.v.)

When I woke up, doc was still asleep.

"DREW……"

I looked at doc.

"your …WARM…he he.."

He acts like his doppelganger when he's asleep. I think it's cute. I walked to the kitchen, lost in my thoughts about random stuff, apparently I was wondering about mia's parents, did she love them,or hated them? Was life a living hell for her? Now I started to think about her rabbit. What would happen to it? It looked sorta old . when I entered, I found mia writing in one of those stupid composition notebooks. (I prefer spiral. But, composition will work if your desperate.) I went over to the coffee machine to get it going. That's funny. She didn't notice me. Is she naturally unaware?

"hey. Glad to see your up!" I sang.

"who, what, when, where! oh it's just you..."

"ya want anything?" I questioned. OMG that was all I could say?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She looked at me with an undicided face.

"um…uh…..sure…"mia said as she then stared at komodo, who seemed to follow her.

"here ya go. Hot chocolate. With mini marshmellows.."

"cool. Mini marshmallows rock."

"so,,,,,,,,,, what's with the mysterious notebook?"

"nothing." I knew something was up, so I snatched the notebook, and ran towards the supply closet. Gee, now who did this before? Now I know zak gets his reckless ness from me. I read every detail in the book. She's talented, and has trouble with her math. 4 2/3 + 8 5/8 + (8x7)=17 7/8? IS NOT! Does she even try? Hmm….. _ IS BORING, AND MEGAN SAID IT HERSELF!! :P_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (an hour later)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This kid is talented. I found mia in her room reading manga. I was careful not to make a sound. I wanted her to jump out of her skin, and run all the way to Texas!

"I'm not stupid. I can tell your there. So what are you going to do now? Make fun of me? Or, say stuff about me in 31 different languages? I read your file and frankly, I'm not going to lie to you." why would she bring that up?

"I can help you with equations, you know." somehow , a warm smile crept onto my face. I can't blame her for having tragic math problems, she said her math teacher was a sports freak. Mia stared at me, with a neutral face.

"uh, sure….but ,um…I'm kinda busy." she replied. She smiled.

"your bored out of your mind, aren't you?"I asked.

"yup."

"well, come on, lets go to the control room. We should be getting to the h.q. soon. My brother's there and so is my friend's daughter we're supposed to be babysitting."

(mia's p.o.v.)

"what's her name?" I asked, as we began to walk.

"wadi. she's a girl zak likes. She said he was cute"

WHAT?! ZAK? CUTE?"

"you like him, don't you?" drew said, playfully nudging me. Okay. She's either teasing me, or she wants to know if I'm serious. she wants the truth, that's what she'll get. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"no, I don't like your son. We're barely friends. Why do you ask?"

" a lot of girls like him. I thought you would to. "

"o think you have it backwards, drew. Last night at dinner, zak nearly poked his eye out with his fork!" I explained.

Drew laughed.

"um… what's so funny about that?" I asked.

"zak is in for a ride…" drew answered.

Jeez, what's that supposed to mean?

**Okay, I need to go write more. Be happy my readers!**


	5. take that, argost!

_*sigh* disclaimer: I do not own the secret Saturdays. And I'm also a bad writer. And I know my grammar kinda doesn't make sense. I got to learn to read what I write._

_Chapter ! Yeah!_

_**(still mia's p.o.v. I think.)**_

_**Drew and I got to the control room, where the others were waiting.**_

"_**come on, bookworm. just a little faster." complained zak. I looked at drew and raised an eyebrow. Then I looked back to Zak.**_

"_**pervert." I stated, while sitting. Ha ha. Returned the insult. He pouted.**_

"_**Mia, don't worry. He's saying that because he likes you." drew whispered into my ear. I shrugged.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________**_

_**We got to the H.Q. to find an emo, a girl dressed in a blue jumpsuit, and another girl, who looked about as tall as zak I assume she's my age, only because I'm naturally tall for my age.**_

"_**Mia, this is Doyle, Abby, and Wadi." drew said. she motioned to the emo, jumpsuit chick, and Zak's girlfriend.**_

"_**hey." Doyle said." Doyle Blackwell, adventurer for hire."**_

"_**hello, love." said Abby.**_

"_**you sound like my homeroom teacher." I said.**_

"_**don't think your going to steal my boyfriend!" shouted Wadi.**_

"_**he's a player. And a pervert." I said.**_

"_**Abby, why don't you show Mia her room. well, your room. I mean, the guest room. Well, you know what I mean. I thought you two should get to know each other because your gonna be sharing a room." doc announced.**_

" _**hm.. It'll be like college again." said Abby.**_

"_**cool." I said.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________**_

"_**well, this is our room." okay, is it just me or is this room cool? Plasma screen TV, Bunk bed, how is this not cool?**_

"_**well, the top bed is all yours."**_

"_**wow. Hey, is that a poster of joe jonas?" I asked.**_

"_**are you a Jonas brother fan? Because , that's a dart board."**_

"_**YES!!!! Glad to see you hate them to." I said as I did the 'happy dance', when something exploded. Aww, man. People hate my happy mood, don't they? Abby and I ran to the door, but we hit our heads because we forgot it was shut. Then, we opened it and continued running. Are doors attracted to my head? **_

"_**okay, Mia, are you ready?"**_

"_**hold on." I said before we entered. I transformed into my" goddess" form, wearing my pink sari. And then, my other set of arms appeared. Aww, dang, Abby is already in there. I heard a scream. Okay, no more stalling. I'm going in.**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________**_

_**I ran in with speed, then stopped in my tracks. Everybody I so far knew was tied up, and were struggling to get out. **_

"_**Mia," drew said. Her voice was clear. "first lesson, whoop their butts!" I forgot. I left my water pouch in the room. Um.. Time to improvise. when we were I the airship, I noticed the Saturdays the pacific ocean was right by.**_

"_**you don't want to try, kid." said the man in a mask. My eyes shot to drew.**_

"_**Van Rook, you put one mark on that child, and I will rip your head off!" drew spat.I shut my eyes. I concentrated on the water. In, out, in, out. Yin, yang. Up, down. My spirit took over and I wasn't mia anymore. I was Ganga. **_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**I opened my know blue eyes, and water from the pacific ocean came hurdling through the shattered window. I directed it to the ugly vampire-like man. The man who killed my horrid life. I know by doing that he was really doing me a favor and I should probably thank him, but he was still evil. And no way in hell was I going to say thanks to him. Thanks to him, I can't see my friends anymore. And he probably did it to draw me into the open so I could be captured by one of his lackeys. I saw Drew's fire sword and shot fire at the spider-man-it-thingy. I think that if that didn't work, maybe a can of raid would. I coght my allies watching me take out these villans like it was a walk in the park. Well, actually it was. **_

"_**grrrrr!!!!!" said the spider thingy.**_

"_**Mia! There's a can of raid in the closet! I don't know if it'll work, but I always wanted to see it in action!" yelped zak, who I really wasn't paying attention to. If I don't go normal now, I'll faint soon. But if I go normal, I might die! Oh, wait I'm immortal! I saw the guy drew reffered to as " Van Rook" charging at me. surprisingly, I jumped really high in the air, reverted to myself, (my blue shirt, gray jacket, blue pants) and cought onto some pole, which was a life saver. **_

" _**gar mira!!!!" growled fisk, from the net that him and the other pets were cought in.**_

"_**uh-oh." I said as I fell. I lifted the water that was soaked into the ground from when I hit argost, then ht him again, but this time freezing him to the wall. I might as well make things easier. The spider-thingy came back, so I jumped out the window, floated on "magic water" then rising back to the house. I formed it into the shape of a whip, then it widened when all of the water was in. I raised it over my head, and said," get out of this house." I threw the water to the direction of the trio, releasing Argost from his icy prision, and throwing the idiots out.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________-**_

_**(zak's pov)**_

_**OH MY GOD!!!!! She can fight! I love that girl. B-but not in a relationship way! L-like a friend. I couldn't help, but blush. Mia looked my way. Dargh! Women, they always do the things you don't want you to do. Bah! So did mom! At least not da- daaaadddd!!!!!! No! male cruelty! They took dad, and- noo!!!!!!! Not uncle doyle! Never! Screw you, I say! Screw you!**_

"_**uhhhhh…."said mia.**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**(drew's pov)**_

_**Mia fell over. Doc and I carried her to the infirmary. She looked pretty strong before.**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**(mia's pov)**_

_**I woke up in the infirmary, to the sound of Drew's voice.**_

"_**Mia? Are you okay?" she asked.**_

"_**y-yeah. I think so."**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Okay, I got through another chapter. Sorry about switching around point of view's at the end. Well, review if you want. This chapter would have been up yesterday, but I had some technical problems, and couldn't get on the internet.**_


	6. wakie,wakie, mia

Hello people of earth, I'm back with a new chapter of drew's apprentice! Disclaimer: I do not own the secret Saturdays, but I do own Mia.

**(mia's point of view)**

**I slowly opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around. I saw drew sitting on a chair, with a book in in her hands, looking at me. **

"**how long was I out?" I asked.**

"**well, um.. I don't want to raise your blood pressure, but you were out for a few days." she answered. A few days, that's not so bad… A FEW DAYS?!!"**

"**A FEW DAYS?!" I shouted.**

"**yes. a lot happened, too."**

"**LIKE?!" hmm, **_**not**_** trying to raise my blood pressure?**

"**well, now you have your own room. Turns out abbey works for van rook. Oh, and the world nearly came to an end. And guess what? We ran into some nagas, too." I fell back onto the bed.**

"**ha!!! She was evil. the whole time! Did she take her stuff?" **

"**yeah, Doyle went to van rook's house and left her stuff there."**

"**you said you ran into those crappy snake people. I thought they were extinct."**

"**yeah, and speaking of Hinduism… um, I wanted to ask you-never mind, it's stupid." her voice was soft, yet shaky. **

"**no, it's probably not, tell me." I urged her.**

"**um, well, actually, uh,-" her eyes darted to the clock.7:47 p.m. "it's getting late. Why don't you go to your room? Clear your mind." she smiled sheepishly. Jeez, what gives? I got up an went my way. So did she.**

**_______________________________________________________**

**( Drew's point of view)**

**I went to my sanctuary. needed to clear my** head. I just hoped she didn't notice. I walked to the back of the room to where I worshiped the Hindu gods, including Mia. I pleaded for her to cleanse me of my sins. So then, I grabbed a book, and read the story of the Ganges river.

_______________________________________________________________________

_-the Saturday's kitchen_

( Zak's point of view)

I was building a sandwich (dinner wasn't enough. Mom's cooking sucks. Note to self: when I'm older, marry a girl who can cook.), when I saw Mia heading my way. Stay cool, time to try uncle Doyle's advice.

Mia headed to the refrigerator, and took out some meat and cheese. Then she got out some bread. And all I did was stand there and look stupid. Um… what does a guy say when the girl he likes is getting something to eat?

"um.. Hey Mia." I said. Okay Zak, whatever you do don't freak. She looked at me and said "hey." back." then she heated up the water. She took out a cup and poured the water into it. She then built her sandwich and put back the meat, cheese, and bread, and brewed some tea. Green tea. Then, she just wolfed down half of a sandwich!

"I've never seen a girl with such an appetite!" I exclaimed.

"dude, I was out cold for five days. I may have created the Ganges river, but hey, I'm still a growing girl!" she smiled! She smiled! SHE SMILED! Now I got to get her to like me. Then she frowned.

" what's wrong?" I asked.

"your mother. Ugh, she wanted to ask me something, but I have no clue what." she answered. Hmm.. That's unusual.

" It's just driving me insane right now. And I'm freaking out about "how much we have in common" ." the way she said it was funny. She said it in deep-is voice, with air quotes. She can definitely act./

I couldn't help but laugh ,but not that loud. I wanted to show that I'm not laughing at her, but the way put it was funny. She laughed too. Girls are weird. Then she did an imitation of mom.

"well, I don't want raise your blood pressure or anything, but you were out for a few days."

"wow. That was cool."

"you know, I could never really tell anybody what's on my mind. The only person I ever really cared about was my old best friend, Connor. We were like the best of friends. Then, I moved down to Florida. That's where my grandparents died, and heaven turned to hell. That's when my parents didn't care at all for me. My mom just told me what I needed to know, then she doesn't care at all. "

"um, hey, want to go watch TV with fisk and I? " I asked.

"sure. But, wouldn't your parents loose their minds?" she asked.

"only if it's weird world. Do you watch that show?" she shrugged.

"It got boring. Yeah, it's the new form of torture. Everyone loves a supposedly scary rip-off. People these days are so gullible. How can you be charmed by that lunatic's show? It's like my math teacher ranting on about sports. It's good information, but I fell asleep after the first 25 minutes. He gives you the facts just like that. He doesn't make anything scary, or breath-taking. And he wears a mask! He should at least know basic make up!" she said. WHAT?!!!!

"how can you not like it? Everybody likes it."

"are you forgetting he's your enemy? How that man kills anyone in his way? Did you NOT see how he just attacked with his lackeys 5 days ago?!" yeah, she beat me. I HAD to ask.

"true. let's go."

**There's another chapter. Sorry it took a while. I'll try to get the next one up in a few days.**


	7. secrets and magic and a new bad guy?

**Sorry for the slow update. I really needed to think about what would happen in this chapter. And I finally decided! A few days were more like weeks, so sorry for that. and I also want to thank those who read my story and review it too. Cause I read A LOT of stories here, though I don't review. Well, mainly ALL the stories here. So thanks EVERYONE. Oh, yeah, I'm gonna be switching the point of views by the chapter now. and same from place to place. The next chapter will be from either Van Rook's point of view, Abby's, or Darien . It all depends.**

**And so the story continues…**

_______________________________________________________________________________

Mia and I were headed to the living room, to watch TV. Well, actually what she called TV, cause apparently, we have two different definitions of what the word TV means. Wait, is TV a name, or some acronym? Mia giggled. Can she read my thoughts?

" I believe it's called a tell-o-vision." she said. "and yes, I can read thoughts. So much for the "almighty" Kur!"

How did she? How did she know I was Kur? I feel exposed. Quit invading my thoughts! Is she reading my mind right now? No answer?

"were you reading my mind just now?"

"no. I wouldn't want anyone invading my mind, so I stopped."

"you mean I could do that?" I asked."I really don't know. It depends." on what?

"huh? What do you mean It "depends"?" I asked.

"magic." I stopped walking. magic? Magic doesn't exist! "don't deny it. If there is no such thing as magic, then explain. Explain your powers, explain why your mother's fire sword shoots fire, explain why your one of the three wielders!" WHAT?!

"… I…can't. but what do you mean the three wielders?" Mia shut her eyes and placed her fingers on my forehead. What's happening? My eyes were open. What's she doing? What's-

______________________________________________________________________________

"where are we? what's happening? " I then saw some kind of intense light, form around us. I had a feeling we weren't home.

"the beginning."

We were surrounded by darkness. We saw three people, one who glowed some kind of bright jade color, the other , a really shiny blue (or silver, I can't really tell), and the last, a darkish red( maroon? Stupid darkness.) they formed a circle, held out one hand , and the weird light seemed to surround them, not us. Could we be affected by this?

"they're starting the trinity of magic wielders."

"are those the first three?"

"exactamundo."

"the green one looks like my mom."

"your ancestor. Mine is the light blue."

"then who is the red one?"

" … Darien."

"who's that?"

" my ex-boyfriend. Small world, huh?"

"very. So, where do we find this Darien guy?"

"NY."

"New York?!" I shouted. Mia covered my mouth. Crap, why do I always make mistakes!!!!

"shut up, I think they sense us." Mia teleported us back home, thanks to my mistake.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I still have questions. Are we related?"

"no." good. Cause then that would be like-like kissing cousins. I think. Man, if we were, -ick.

"yup, very grotesque."

"hey! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I don't think so. Our magic is different, so I don't know if I could. How come your mom never told you?"

I don't know. Did she lie to me?

".. I don't know. She probably never knew. Hey, we were gonna watch TV, right?"

"yeah, I guess."

_______________________________________________________________________________

-_mia's room_

"wow, I didn't unpack anything." she hasn't been here that long. Well, like a week. But she was out cold for most of it. And I still can't believe it. _magic is real. _Mia rearranged her multiple suitcases. I guess she doesn't travel light either. I mean come on, she wears a gray jacket, a necklace with two charms; a crystal (I think it's amethyst) and a wooden pendant that looked like a person with their arms raised and something over them. She also wore a pair of worn out jeans, and REALLY big shoes. She let out a sigh, and said "oh well. That's the best I can do.", then plopped down onto the bottom bunk of the bed.

"you haven't been here that long."

"so. What're we gonna watch?" good point.

" I dunno. Whatever's on I guess. Where's the remote? "

"how should I know?!" well, it's her room.

"can't you just make it appear?"

"magic doesn't work like that, kid. I don't even know what it looks like." WHAT?!!?!!

"humph, It's right here. I guess we're blind, huh?"

"no, just you." she's got a comeback. I can feel it.

"you didn't see it either. Magic, you could feel that I was gonna say something, no?" I took the remote from her, and she let me cause if she didn't want me get it, she could have just backed away and raised her arm, cause she's so tall. I turned on the TV, and surfed the channels. If it's one thing, I think Mia takes life too seriously. I sat on the bed right next to her. I finally found something good on. The Twilight zone. It's an oldie, but a goodie. And it gives you the creeps.

"hey, zak?"

"yeah?"

" can I ask you about that " Van Rook " guy?"

"sure. What do you want to know?" my eyes were still fixed on the television. That's what it's called, right?

"what's his name?" his name? And she didn't know what it was? Weird.

" Leonidas."

"Zak, can you keep a secret? And not tell ANYBODY? Not even fisk?"

"well…" fisk? How can I lie to him? Well, it wouldn't be lying, but I can't keep secrets from my brother? And how big can her secret be? Nobody has secrets like the Saturdays'." sure. What is it?"

"well, -" I had the urge to kiss her. and I did. She returned the kiss, but then pulled away.

"zak, I-" I pulled her into another, before she could say anything. What am I getting myself into? Who cares. Once again, she returned the kiss. What was Wadi gonna say? Well, I guess it's over. Puppy love. My hands held her waist, and her hands around my neck. Uh-oh. The door opened, and Mia pulled away from me. Happy time over.

"Melinda! I found out- shit." Melinda?

"Doyle, I- it's not what it looks like, zak kissed me first, and I-"

"zak man, your parents are not gonna be happy when they find out you've been kissing girls."

"whoa, whoa, whoa, who's Melinda? Doyle, why did you call Mia, Melinda?"

"well, as I was gonna say, is that Leonidas is my step-father. I only told you guys about my birth parents. That was when I was eight. I never said anything about _him_. Or when my grandma patakuta got custody of me."

"I thought your grandma was dead. You lied!"

"no, she didn't. her grandparents that died were the ones that were on her mother's side of the family."

"huh. And how did she end up here?"

"grandma got sick." how? She was okay when the eterno crisis happened.

" her kidneys went bad. And now she's in bed, with a machine attached to her. " okay, I'm confused. Big time.

" let's just hope my sis doesn't find out. All we have to do is make sure fisk doesn't snitch on us." said the greatest uncle of all time.

"he doesn't know, he doesn't tell. And on top of that, we got the magic crisis to attend to."

"my lying mother." I said. Too much is going on. I'm Kur, and a magic wielder. Great. Now I just want answers. Why? Why me?

" oh, yeah, why did you call Mia, Melinda!!!" double named girl lifted an eyebrow.

"that's my name. Mia is just a nick-name." oh, great! two names and three different hair colors! Does she have a third?

"what about the other-" Melinda / Mia covered Doyle's mouth.

" you have **another** name?! let me guess, you also have another identity!"

"ugh, my second nickname is Linney, but only my cousins call me that." I tried to restrain myself from laughing, but it didn't work. I started laughing like crazy, then I tried REALLY hard to stop smiling.

"hey, Doyle what did you want to tell me?"

"well, actually, I don't think Zak man should hear this."

" family info?" she asked.

"sorta." replied my uncle. The two stepped out of the room, and the door shut behind them. I pressed my ear against the wall.

________________________________________________________________________

"well, what is it?" said Mia. The Kur kid never forgets a voice.

"I think he knows."

"Leo?"

" yup. And better, I think he hired Darien."

"scrooge. Well, the three guardians have different jobs, right? I'm the soul awakener, zak is the illuminator, and Darien is the darkness, right? He's supposed to be evil. It said that in the book. I thought there was a way to prevent it, but I guess there isn't."

" but what I really want to know is how he found you. You've learned from most of the smarty-pants scientists, so how did he find your location? I told you to dye your hair, and you did."

"well, gee, they both know each other, and they both know me. Duh. "

" you were fighting him days ago. Remember?"

"bugger. Forgot. But why did I faint?"

" jet-lag?"

"more like airship-lag. And, I really don't think so. "

"well, you were last with Abby's sis, in Antarctica, right? "

"yeah. How could I forget that you made me sew a GPS in my jacket?!" and I thought mom was over-protective.

"it was to keep you safe. You know I got your back, right?"

"yeah. I know. and I got yours too. " ick, does Mia/ Melinda like Doyle? Or does he like her? Anyways, it's still gross on so many levels. Well, I'm in her room, with her stuff… and she is related to Van Rook… why not see if she sides with him? No, zak, it's not right to snoop. Especially on Melinda. And she's a girl. But she seems to have a lot of stuff… what are the odds that some of the bags don't have clothing or any thing snoop worthy( or pervert worthy)? I opened one of the suit cases. The largest one, actually. What I found was NOT what I expected. Not clothing, jewelry, but notebooks. I picked one up that said _"Cryptids"_ I opened it to a random page, it had a picture of a thylacine on it. it seemed to be drawn in pencil. If she drew this, she is damn good. The thylacine had hearts around it. Are they her favorite Cryptids? Maybe. I turned the page, and it contained facts on it. I closed that book, and picked up another. _"those cute freaky plants and how to synthesize them."_ once again I flipped to a random page, with something that looked like it belonged in mom's creepy garden. I turned the page. How to use the leaky stuff to cure acne. There was a star next to that. Did she use it? I'm guessing, ah-yes. I put that down, and something (well, the only thing but a book) stood out. It was a box, with no key hole or anything. I tried to force it open. Nope. Nothing. Nada. I think it was locked with magic. Hmm…the small blue box seemed hand painted. The edges were painted black. So were the left and right sides. They were fully black, and had white paint over it, to make it look like a tree branch. There were green leaves ( or at least they looked that way) forming right off the branches. There were also tiny yellow stars painted on there too . At the top center of the wooden box, there was a crescent moon and a star. The moon was mixed with black and white but not gray. The star was white on the outside, and black on the inside. the background was a light purple. I flipped the box upside down. I heard the things inside move around. there was a keyhole at the bottom, and no key. Use magic? I focused on the box, in my cryptic vision it was sealed with something blue. Magic. I could sense it. The magic smelt like her, and felt like her, too. I loved it. I loved her. What's this? Music notes? The words of a song and the notes were wrapped around the box. Do I have to sing? hmm…

"everybody was kung fu fighting. Those kids were fast as lightning. In fact it was a little bit frightening. But they fought with expert timing. They were funky china men, from funky china town. They were chopping them up. They were chopping them down. It's an ancient Chinese art, and everybody knew their part-"whoa, it opened. But I was having fun.. Hey, it worked! The box opened. Yes!

Pictures? And a necklace? The first picture was of a girl who looked like Melinda( she didn't have that strange blue hair), and Doyle, eating ice cream. The next one looked as if it were taken in a photo booth. Then, the next one had a girl in a dark blue mask and Doyle in his. The other photos had people I knew, like Dr. Grey, Dr. Beeman, Dr. Cheechoo, and Dr. Patakuta. Then, there was one with a guy I didn't know, with Mia. She looked eleven. But now, Mia looks like she's sixteen. Weird. The other had mystery dude, Doyle, and Mia in it. They were sitting on top of a huge building, eating ice cream( seriously, what's up with that?), and seemed like look-alike Linney took the pic. Inside the box, there was also some kind of necklace. What really caught my eye was the charm. Had I seen it before? Yes, I think so. That bracelet that mom wears on special occasions. Like that time we went to her old home, in Tibet. The charm was a crescent moon, and a star attached. The insides were blue ,and the outsides, silver. But, mom's looked only a little different. Hers had a green center. Did this Danny( or whatever his name was) guy have one? A red one, in particular?( just guessing)

" well, Doyle, can you tell me what happened to Jessy?" uh-oh. She might start crying if she hears that a

answer.

" no… that can't happen… it just can't…."

" maybe you need to lie down. What zak did probably messed you up, didn't it?"

"well…" messed her up? I didn't care to listen to the rest, cause in a minute or so, I would be dead. ( courtesy of Ms. Melinda something) Melinda Saturday… sounds nice. I think I should put everything away now. Or I might be Saturday sushi. Or, barbequed Zak, with a pinch of magic. Or, Kur stir fry. I started putting everything back. Zak curry with rice? Zak stew? Now with 100% more Kur? Whatever… just think about how that would be, sick. Very. I couldn't imaging her eating that stuff…. Err, that's just horrifying... I put back the suit case, and jumped on the top bunk. Where's the remote? On the other bed. Nice. How about I try to grab it with a little Saturday magic? I reached out for the remote, and made it come to me. I got to want it. Whaszam! Right in my hand! Sweet!!!!

And then, when I least expected it, the door opened. Mia fell onto the lower bunk.

"so. I see your watching tel-e-vision ."

"do you think in cheesy one-liners too?" I asked.

"I dunno. If I do, then I get it from Doyle. We used to hang out a lot."

" a lot? More like always." huh!????!!!! But Doyle's my friend.

"get used to it zak, I've known him longer than you have, anyways." how long?

"I've known her as long as I've known Van Rook and Trish."

"who's Trish?" I asked.

"my mom." Mia said.

"no duh, mini-man? Well, zak, your mom might freak if she finds out you've been kissing girls, so c'mon." Doyle motioned for me to come along.

"hey, Melinda, you know, you know, you can get around the town without laying a foot on the ground. I'll show you around tomorrow if you want, okay?"

"sure." she said. I left with my uncle.

________________________________________________________________________

"zak, you know, mia's had a rough life. And well, I think I'd be better if-"

"I didn't kiss her?" Doyle didn't say anything.

"well, that kinda messed her up, you know? Her old boyfriend, Darien, did the same thing. And then, he went and stabbed her in the back." I looked down at the floor.

"how?" I asked. We started walking.

" back then, when Mia, her mom, and sister moved in, Mia became pretty good friends with me. Then she met Darien, one of the local boys. We used to hang out and stuff when I wasn't working. But, then, Darien wasn't Darien anymore. A few days after they started dating, Argost walked right on in, and killed her mom and little sis. And then, she got the news that her dad had been attacked and killed by a spider man. And we guessed it was Munya.

"and after that, mia's grandparents died. And Van Rook went mental. He started accusing Mia of everything wrong in his life. Then, it got worse. He started hitting her, cutting her, and even burning her. I couldn't do anything. He was my boss, who's house I lived in. I knew I would get him back for this. And then, I knew it. Darien did this. Well, actually Argost did, but with a neural parasite. Turned Darien against us. He even made Darien take Mia's magic."

"take magic?"

"yup. Your life becomes shorter every time you use it. Use to little, and you'll go crazy. But you and Mia, are saved cause of your powers. When your magic is done, it's done. Your powers don't affect your magic. Darien is more human, so he'll have to keep taking magic from Mia. But every time he took it from her, and she said he did, I was never there."

"cause he's scared of you?"

"yeah, I would've broken his neck."

" then how did Mia get away from Van Rook? Did she run away?"

" I got the social worker to come over, and all Mia had to say was -"

"he belted me!" I heard Mia say. Hey, I thought she was in her room.

" I was listening to the elevator music in Zak's head. But you know what? I think I'm gonna go back and unpack my stuff. Make things in there more roomy."

"you're in no condition to do that." said my uncle.

"what?" she let out a gasp and said" oh, wow I just realized **that**. How'd I hurt myself? I kicked their-"

"you used too much. I saw high jump, you know."

"oh….yeah. That explains the bandages. Heh, and the professor thought I wouldn't notice."

Linney turned and left to her room.

"I swear, he'll never hurt you…." Doyle whispered." I made her sew a GPS in her jacket. And made it water proof."

" and I thought mom was over protective! You like her, don't you? You could be arrested!"

"whoa, ease off mini man, who said I liked her? We're just buddies who watch each other's back. You know my concussion grenades? She made them. And a lot of other stuff too. That water hose I had? My chemical combo, she just enhanced it."

"Doyle, how did Mia get her nickname?"

"it started as a cover name, so Van Rook wouldn't find her. Even her smarty pants grandma was in on it."

"wow. Well, night, Doyle."

"sleep tight zak man." mom and dad had to re-construct the house, so Doyle and I didn't have to share a room anymore. I changed my clothes and jumped in bed.

"ahhh!!!!! Komodo!!! I told you not to do that anymore!!" komodo hissed at me , then curled up. At least I'm safe in my own mind. I got up, opened my window, and shouted " NIGHT ZON!!!!" and I heard her chirp back. I would hate to loose her. I felt kinda bad that mia's rabbit was gone. You know what? I wonder if we could get Mia a new pet. A Tasmanian tiger. She would love it. Hmm…. I'll go ask mom.

___________________________________________________________________________

I opened the door, and stepped out. I walked around the house, until I got to where mom probably was. Then I bumped into dad.

"Zak! Whatever you do, stay away from Mia! She's working for Van Rook!" oh, for a minute there, I thought he knew I kissed her." and that means you can't kiss her." I shook my head, and said "how do you know that?"

"I just know that zak."

"dad, wait! Mia doesn't work for Van Rook!" I explained everything to dad, and his jaw pretty much dropped when I told him that Melinda was a junior inventor.

Dad said "oh my god, all of a sudden, I worship this girl." mom isn't going to like that. Then, we heard a scream and glass breaking. My heart skipped a beat. mom was in trouble, and dad crashed through the door, and I followed. What we saw was a guy wearing a dark red mask, flying on jetpack, holding mom, who was fighting for her life.

"drew!" shouted dad.

Right then and there, he took mom's magic. I could see her life being taken, making her unconscious, or maybe even dead. Dad slipped on his glove, and jumped into the air, missed, and fell. He was going to die. I felt paralyzed . Then, Mia came flew by on her own jetpack, and Doyle, saving dad. Doyle set dad down. Mia was up in the air, avoiding mystery dude's attacks.

"awe, baby, why'd you have to go? We would have made a good team."

" shut up, Darien! Let her go!"

"no. "Mia tried kicking him, but he sent Mia flying back.

"tag team?" asked Doyle.

I whistled and Zon come. She hated when I rode on her back, and I thought it was terrifying, but this was for mom.

"I got my own ride. You go with dad."

"professor?"

"no, I'm not."

Zon and I flew into the air. Doyle flew into the air, leaving dad flightless. Dad shot rays at Darien, but missed. Mia went all magic-y and flew down to dad, and gave him her jetpack. She's flying!!!!

She summoned up swords, one black, the other looked like mom's sword, but blue. Mia was now wearing a blue top, which showed way too much skin, her stomach in particular and really baggy pants with two belts.

She slashed Darien in the back, and shot electricity through both swords. Mom was released from his grip. She was falling and dad caught her. I tried to use magic, and shoot fire through my hands.

"woot! woot! Take that!"

"zak!" screamed mom. Then she coughed. She looked weak.

Mia flew to her, and left Doyle to face Darien. I flew to mom too, it was my name she called.

"drew! " Mia yelled. She took her hand, and energy generated from her to mom. So, I did the same.

"zak! No, don't do that!" Mia yelled.

"I'm her son!"

" what difference does that make?" she said.

"a lot!"

"Mia, zak, enough. " croaked my mother.

"see what you did?" Mia said. She went up to help Doyle.

Darien's arms stretched out, and created some kinda seal, locking out us Saturdays.

"you fool." he said. He grabbed Mia's wrist, and forced her arm towards me.

"no… never!!!! Err.. please….stop.."

"c'mon. who is he to you? You don't give a damn about him. Why not just kill him? It's your power. Embrace it. Embrace the darkness inside you. Tear him apart."

"no.. never… "

"fine."

I saw him suck up her magic. Doyle threw kicks and punches at Darien. But he easily avoided them. This guy was buff. How am I supposed to compete?!

"Zon, up!" I told her.

"zak… no! it's too dangerous! He'll kill you!" mom said.

"he can't he'll just take until there's no more. But I'm Kur, it doesn't affect me."

Mom said "huh." I flew to Melinda and Doyle. I needed the claw.. Or some weapon… I concentrated on my weapon, and I came to me. Then when we got to the shield with the claw. Darien saw he was out numbered, so disappeared in a flash. The three of us flew inside the house. Mia strapped off her jetpack. She looked like she was gonna faint. Where's fisk? How something like that happen without fisk? Whatever. He'll turn up soon. Same for komodo. There's more important things to worry about. I looked at Mia. She fell, but Doyle got her.

"Doyle's gottcha." eww… that sickens me.

" Doyle? I feel so… odd…"

"you used to much." mom walked over to Mia. Mom was the only one who didn't know.

" Mia, I can't thank you enough… you saved me, and I was about to die. Thanks."

Mia balanced her weight, and stood up. Then she said " it's nothing. It wouldn't be fair for you to die cause of _him_."

"you know him?" Mia looked at Doyle. And the two looked at me.

Doyle told mom the whole story.

" you know Doyle, we should just record the whole thing. Then when someone asks, we just play it."

" not a bad idea Linney."

"hey!" was this a good time to confront mom? It's now or never.

"mom, "she looked at me." why didn't you ever tell me? Why didn't you ever tell me about magic? And when were you gonna tell me? When I was a crazy psychopath? Or when I was dead?"

Tears filled my mom's eyes.

"zak, I-"

" sorry doesn't cut it! You lied to me! You wanted me to die! Didn't you? And dad, you probably said that magic isn't real cause you wanted me gone! I bet you two never cared about me !ever!"

"zak!" I heard Ma shout." you can't just assume things like that. Believe it or not, you're a lucky kid. Your parents are billionaires! You have parents that care about you! A family that loves and cares about you! You even have three, count em, three pets! My parents didn't even let me have a rock! Jessy was just a birthday present from Doyle! And your pets won't die in a year! And, better, you have a girlfriend that would protect you no matter what! " Wadi? "no, me!" we were dating?" for a few minutes, yeah!" you seriously count that? "hell yeah, I do!"

"well, let's all just, go inside and discuss this over tea." said drew.

"green tea?" asked Mia.

"well, what would you prefer?" mom asked in a really pissed of voice. Well, who cares? She certainly doesn't care about me.

"shut up zak, it's not true." my future wife said.

"you. I didn't say anything. "

" well, don't think it. Did your parents drop you when you were a baby?" she asked.

"well probably, CAUSE THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME. " I said it so loud, as if I were proud of it. I saw mom's eyes water. And I saw Mia trying to hold back the tears in mom's eyes.

" Mia, just let them fall." she said. Her eyes closed, and I saw the tears roll down her cheek. Was I satisfied with this? I made my own mother cry. Was everyone against me? Dad was comforting mom.

I wonder how much bad I'd done. Could I read her mind? I'll try. I focused on my mom. I was trying to read her thoughts. I couldn't. someone else was trying to do this. Either that or their was something blocking her off from me. She didn't want me to do this. I could feel her telling me to stop saying things like that. She knows what I'm trying to do.

"zak, stop. She doesn't want you doing that. Stop. It's not your place to pursue her thoughts." did she let Mia read her mind. Was she telling her things telepathically.

"Mia, you shouldn't tell him to-"

"sorry."

"what?" everybody said at once.

"mom, I'm really sorry. I'm really truly sorry."

"let's just go inside." she said. Okay, now I feel pissed off. Mainly at Mia, for being such a bitch, and mom for just shutting me up like that.

"and you, miss sassy pants," I saw Mia's eyes raise." well, thanks, and screw off."

"I'm confused. You said shut up, and thanks at the same time." Mia gripped her side. "oh, and were you gonna ask me if I really do wear Joe boxer bras?" everybody cracked up, even mom.

"man, leave it to Melinda to cut the tension." Doyle said.

"were you serious about that?" mom asked.

"no, not really."

____________________________________________________________________________________

we were all walking to the living room. I still can't believe I fought a guy in footie pajamas. Mia walked up closer to mom, and whispered some thing in her ear. Mom laughed wildly.

"hey zak, how does it feel to fight your competition in footie pajamas?" dad asked. Embarrassing. My face turned a bright pink.

"horrid."

"well, how would you feel if he's Van Rook's new lackey?" Mia said.

I didn't say a word.

"oh, sorry for the broken neck , Mia." dad said.

"how'd you know that that was-"

"read your file." we all shut up and continued walking towards the living room. Well, I'm still demanding answers, and I'll get them in the living room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Doyle sat on the edge of the couch. Then Mia and mom, and dad too. Awe great, nowhere to sit. Oh well. Floor's good. Isn't anyone gonna invite me to sit on their lap? Hello?? I guess their still mad. Was I grounded? Dad tossed the remote to me. I gave it to mom, but she rejected. Odd. She's never turned down the remote. I gave it to Mia. She took it, and offered it to mom, who accepted.

"oh , no remote for Doyle?" uncle Doyle said. Mia said something to Doyle, though I didn't understand it. He laughed and so did dad. So did mom, so It was a different language, right? Just in case, I laughed too. And everyone looked at me.

"what?" I said. I manually turned on the TV.

"hey, you turned on the tel-e-vision!" joked Mia.

Mom skimmed through the channels. Oh, god, not gossip girl!" hey, she skipped it. Man vs. wild! Please, please….. Yes!!!! No….. weird world? Why?

"oh, damn, drew, did Darien drug you or something?" Mia said.

"no, zak should be a happy child." she said. Sarcasm?

"you know, she kinda resembles my dad right now." Mia mumbled.

"that's funny." Doyle said.

"not Van Rook. The other one."

"Lionel?"

"yeah. There was this one time before my parents got divorced, a few days before that, actually, he was lying to everyone, and my parents wouldn't stop drinking. So I called him "liar-nel"and it ain't fun when your drunken parents talk outside in the garage, and force you to sit there. But the funny thing was that dad fell out of his chair, and that he started crying. Nothing's better than a crying baby."

"yeah. Like that one time when we ruined that festival thing…"

"you guys did that?" asked dad.

"yeah. Mia and I just had fun." Doyle replied.

"hey, drew, was zak in the room when you guys bandaged me up?" Mia questioned.

"no, we shooed him out."

"I still feel exposed."

The talking crew shut up and I watched my TV in peace. I felt Mia's legs lift off the floor, and onto the couch.

" hey drew, she's sleeping." whispered Doyle.

"awe. Doc, slip her shoes off." mom ordered. Hey, no fair! When I fall asleep I don't get a special treatment! Mia's shoes nearly landed on my head. Do I not exist? Hey, her shoes smell nice. Somehow my nose ended up right in her shoe. Everyone stared at me. Mia started talking in her sleep.

"gimme back my shoe , Doyle, your such a retard."

"she sounds drunk." I stated.

"shh… it's funny when she talks in her sleep." my uncle made me shut up.

"hehe.… Darien, your hair is funny. Maybe you ate too much ice cream."

" crap."

"what's wrong Doyle?" mom asked.

"those dreams turn into nightmares."

"she seems happy."

"4,3,2,1,- any time now…"

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!STOP!!!!!" mia's scream made my ears hurt. She also fell off the couch and onto me.

" um.. Well that's just weird. I'm not struggling for air. You can stay there if you want, you know." Mia got up. "that would be a no. if you guys keep watching that, you'll eventually fall asleep. And, your brains will be rotten."

"altitudinous people. Dang, they're always so darn rotten."

"I'm right here shorty. "

"shorty!I'm pretty much in front of you! I can hear that!" I'm not that short. Am I?

"you were meant to." she sighed and said" you know what? I'm going to my room. Only cause it's dead boring here." and beautiful left.

"um… I'll go talk to her. It's a girl thing." mom stood up and left. More like mind reading. " no, it wasn't ,zak. " then she left. She's not mad, right? Or did she take the altitudinous thing serious too? Did everyone take that seriously? I fake- yawned, and lied, "I'm tired." and went to bed. When I left the room, I heard the channel change. Why am I hearing the voice of Miley Cyrus? Then I think dad said, "arm wrestle?" to Doyle and he said " anything to make the time pass." why do those two always have to be competitive? I went to my bedroom. Hmm… maybe I could use some magic tricks to hear what's going on in mia's room. Somehow, I got there, but I don't think they saw me. To make sure, I waved my hands in front of Mia. ____________________________________________________________________________________

" hey." mom said. Is this gonna be one of those cheesy scenes, like on TV?

Mia was laying on her bed, the lower bunk. She blew some of her hair away from her face. She looked mad when it fell back down.

"crazy hormones, huh?" mom asked.

"that's the last thing I need to worry about."

" you don't have much left, do you?" she asked.

"no. and neither does _he_. That's why he came. It's my fault."

"no it's not."

" van rook knows my location now. He's got Darien on his side, so Darien came to drink _me_. And you've probably used your magic carefully over the years. Not like me, I was careless with it. Pulling money out of thin air, running too fast, singing too much, and dancing retro fast." mom giggled.

" your still gonna live without it. So will zak. You have past lives, and Kur saved zak."

"but you never knew he was gonna be Kur."

"he was affected by Kur's energy. "

"but, he would've gone loony."

"our magic is different than yours. Your magic is mainly about life. I think that's why you're all spirit-y. and why you can do so much. In ancient text, your family is the strongest."

"can ancient text explain why my life is so messed up?"

"well, no, but-"

"what?"

"you are Trish's daughter!"

" um, how do you know my mom's name?"

"well, let's say we were best friends." mia's face went all "what-the-hell-" looking. "look, I'll tell you tomorrow. You should get some sleep." liar! You won't!

"I'm kinda tired, so I'll go see if Zak's in his room, okay?"

"but, you'll tell me at breakfast, swear on Zak."

"I swear on zak. Or, maybe we could go to the mall, see a movie, you know, hang out." hey, no fair! I'm still alive! "you really should sleep. Your still not fully healed from that battle with Argost."

"sure." we were gonna go climbing!

"night."

"night."

Zak, back to your own body! Woot, woot, Zak Saturday, wielding the magic! I climbed into bed, freaked out by komodo (again) , and fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Whew, long chapter. You guys like? Review away! And, nobody should be scared to tell me this story sucks, Kay?**


	8. the curse

**I think I'm actually getting the hang of this. Let's just hope that this chapter doesn't skip letters and stuff when I upload it. And in the last chapter, I forgot to thank Mytokyokitty for that pic of Zak kissing Mia, and Doyle freaking out, so thanks! And, yes, I have used ideas from kingdom hearts, and Justine Larbalester's "magic or madness "trilogy. And the guy I mentioned in the sixth chapter, Connor, that's a different boy. Mia's cousin from New York, who will turn up at some point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret Saturdays.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back at Van Rook's place (which is enormous), I opened the refrigerator, only to find a slab of beer, wine, and Abby's organic food. Vegetarians eat some nasty stuff…. Well, I'm thirsty, and there's no water in this house…. Cause I don't drink tap water… I pulled out a can of beer. Oh well.

"I don't think Van Rook will be very happy with you. And besides, he'll be ticked if he gets charged for you drinking under the age." nagged Abby. So what if I drink? I'll be dead in weeks or so. How log do I have? A few weeks or months? If I was lucky.

"This place is a dog's breakfast. What am I, a maid?"

I didn't say anything, because she'd keep going on about how tragic her life was. She mentioned Doyle, too. I kind of feel bad for her, the only people she has left, turned their backs on her.

She started crying. She sobbed about Van Rook beating her till she started coughing up blood. And I care why? I opened the can of beer, and gulped it down.

"That's kinda good." I said.

Abby looked at me as if I was crazy. She walked to the opened refrigerator, and took out a bottle of wine, and poured it into a glass.

"If you really want to go mad, that's the key; drink until your drunk."

I looked at the can. "Bud-wiser." I said. That was a stupid name.

"Congratulations! The daggy read!" she said sarcastically.

"What's a daggy?" I asked.

"You." She replied. That doesn't count. I finished the can of beer, and put the can in the recycling bin. Just because I do things like that, doesn't necessarily mean I'm good. Abby does it. Then again, she's a girl. Who's manlier than most women? Like Melinda. I sighed. They both remind me so much of my own mom. The mom I killed. I took every last bit of magic she had left. All due to this. This curse. I have no idea how Melinda could take it. She used to hate it. So did I. She found out she'll never die. But what about me? I'll die. And if it's soon, my roots will never continue. My family's line will stop. It's not fair. It's just not.

"What's wrong? " Abby questioned.

"Me." I replied. She sounded concerned. Is that normal? Is the wine getting to her? I walked to entertainment room (where Van Rook watched sports and stuff. But it's late, and he's not awake at this time until some wrestling match is on), and Abby followed. We both sat down, and she said "what's wrong with you?" she asked. Okay, that sounded mean, but, I could sense that she was actually concerned.

"I'm a monster." I replied.

"I've seen monsters, and your not one. Monsters have fangs, and claws. And some are really hairy. You're almost bald!"

"It's just- I fell so screwed up."

"Compared to me your not." she said.

"What do you mean? You're perfect."

"Do you listen to me at all?!"

"Yes, but you talk too much, and it gets rather -uh, what do you guys call it? Poxy?" I asked/ responded.

"You think it does?" she said.

"Yeah. But you couldn't be worse than me."

"Ugh, I so am!" she shouted.

"Nu-uh. You didn't kill your mother." I stated.

"You didn't turn your back on all the people you care about, because of greed."

"YES! YES I DID! I murdered my mom!"

"Oh, just call it a draw!" she said.

"Fine." I snorted." but you know I'm worse."

"Fine, you win." she laughed.

"Really? " I yawned.

She shook her head and said, "Knackered, are we?"

"Why, yes, very." I said in the very best European/ Australian accent possible.

She giggled and told me to go to bed. So I said good night, and left.

______________________________________________________________________I was walking down the hall, when a strong Russian made me stop.

"Where were you? Trying to kill your sweetheart?" he joked. I blushed, but it's not like he could see it. My skin was a dark brown. Like Melinda's but darker. Or lighter, we never decided. Doyle said I was darker, and she was happy. The only reason her skin was that dark was due to the sunlight. She'd told me she was born in New York. She lived in Queens, and then her family moved to Florida. Her dad worked here, but everyone stayed in the sunshine state. Then her parents got divorced, and her mom married Van Rook, and she moved back here. But not in the city. Out here in the boring countryside. The thought of her made my eyes water.

"No. "Okay, what he said was sorta true. I like her.

"Aw, Melinda and Darien, sitting in a tree,-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. I love her. But she loves a boy who wears footie pajamas. Not me. I ignored Leonidas, and continued walking to the room he had given me. How could the state let him be my guardian? He's a slob. I opened the door, went inside, and locked it. It's not fair. I've known Melinda longer. She wouldn't like a guy like that. He's stupid. She should die. Or at least suffer. Turn her into something she hates. Toast? No, an animal would do. A snake? No, she's comfortable with snakes. Something that hates water… a cat? No, she loves them. A dog. A dog would work. She'll start coughing, and then she'll have a massive headache. Make her feel like she's sick. And she'll slowly turn into a canine. A husky… yeah… that would make her cute. Io pictured her in my mind, and sent my magic after her.

I took of my mask and jetpack, and climbed into bed, VERY satisfied with my day. I even drank beer for the first time. I closed my eyes and entered dream land.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I know this chapter was short compared to the last one, but the next chapter will be better. Promise. The fun is just about to start. Trust me. **


	9. doggie days

**In this chapter, some of the fun actually starts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not on The Secret Saturdays**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_I was running down a dark alley in the city. I hid behind a dumpster, hoping I won't be found. This isn't happening again. This time he'll surely kill me. I'm going to die. He won't be as merciful now. My life will end tonight. It was raining, and I didn't have a jacket to wear. Blood covered my arms, legs, and my face. Then, I felt him turn the corner. He grabbed my neck this time, he was trying to deprive me of air. But instead, he wrapped his arms around my stomach, and flew into the air. I wanted to throw up, but I couldn't. then his appearance transformed. _

"_Doyle?" I whispered. Tears escaped my eyes._

"_shut up. You'll thank me later." he said. Then he dropped me. Into some abyss. And I was underwater. Chained to the bottom of the deepest ocean. I was running out of air. Darien showed up and I was hoping he would save me. No. he walked behind me, pulled my hair away from behind my neck, and whispered something in my ear._

" _you deserve to die." he spoke. Then, he dug a knife into my neck, and I cried out in pain, and it was over. I was dead. I heard his demonic laugh, and that was it._

My eyes shot open and I touched my face. Sweat. I felt terrible. Lack of magic? Maybe so. I got my lazy butt up and walked to the bathroom. I just realized I haven't showered in like, a week, so I jumped in the shower. Literally. The feel of the frigid water made me feel better. I stayed in the shower for what seemed like eternity, then got out. I noticed I still had my clothes on, and they were soaked in water. I threw off the wet clothes I had on, and put on a blue top, and a pair of jeans, that strangely didn't feel like jeans. I needed a jacket so I took the water out. I still need a trinket to wear, and I wear this one too much… I think I'll go with the stupid necklace my mom gave me. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. So much happened to me last night. Does this mean they know? Would _he_ find me? Correction, he already did.

"ouch." I said, thinking about all of this made my head throb. MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!! It felt like the world was slowing down. Or was I slowing down? Or was the world moving fast? I don't know, and right now, I don't care.

I sauntered out of the room, and to the kitchen. Which way was that? Um… I'll just guess.

__________________________________________________________________________I found my way to the kitchen. I had tripped on nothing, twice. Should that be bad? I am a bit clumsy. I saw the Saturdays and Doyle wide awake. I sat down, and my vision went blurry. I hit my head on the metal table a few times. I picked up my head, that just made it worse. My hand held my head. My hair was all frizzy because I didn't put any hair gel in it. My head slipped out of my right hand, and once again, my head ended up on the table. Suddenly, I felt kinda weird. And I didn't see any color at all. I looked at my… PAWS?! I'm a dog. Not good, not good at all.

"what's going on?!" I yelled. My head didn't hurt anymore. Everyone stared at me. I looked at where my hum mouth was supposed to be. More like my snout!!! Wait, did I hear a bark?

I put my paws off of the table.

" blah ,blah, blah! " I said.

It think it sounded like a " ruff, ruff, ruff!" I tried to steady myself. Now I have to try to walk. Hmm… front paws, then back paws?

" somebody's got two right feet. Four right paws? Whatever. She's left handed." Doyle said.

Komodo marched over and showed me how. I tried, but I messed up.

"keep trying." he hissed. I can talk to him? How cool is that?!

I struggled with this. Well, it's like learning a new dance move, or a new script. It takes practice. I moved my legs, and I walked.

"don't worry, Melinda. I'll find a spell that's gonna fix this." said drew. I jumped up and tackled her, and we both fell. My now slobbery tongue was hanging out of my mouth. Drew started stroking my head and right behind my ear. This I can get used to. I got off of Drew.

"I wouldn't mind another pet." spoke Zak. Does he ever shut up?

"I'm not gonna be your freaking pet!!!!" I growled.

" y-yeah, I'm good with the pets we have." he quickly said.

" nah, she's mine. " Sold! To the white haired woman!!

" sold!" or in other languages, "bark!" I leaped into the air, and lost my balance. It's a good thing komodo was there to broke my fall. I got off of him and he chased me. But I saw something better to chase: I found something on my butt. I ran in circles, trying to get it off. I found it pointless, so I stopped. Doc placed a bowl of cheerios on the table, and told me to get a spoon and sit down. I went to where the silverware was kept, and I opened the draw with my mouth. I put my paws on the drawer, to balance my weight. Then I tried to pick up a spoon and I used my paws, and I fell back. The spoon was in my paws, so I rolled over, and dropped it. I picked it up with my mouth, and pranced over to the table, and hopped onto the chair, and spat out the spoon. I picked it up with my paws, and dipped the spoon into the bowl. I lifted it, and tried to get it into my mouth. Well, that didn't go very well. My face is wet. Doc got a paper towel and wiped my face.

"that was pretty good, Melinda." he complemented. He scratched behind my ear. Yay! I smiled, as if I were taking a bow with the other stars of a show.

"who's a smart-a doggy?!!!" he baby talked. Nobody ever treated me this way- like they actually care.

I got off the chair, and slip on the floor. I got up, and walked around to Doc, who got down on his knees, and started rubbing my fur. I flipped over, and he rubbed my belly! Double yay!

"latter, Drew and I will take you to the pet store, so you can pick out a collar and everything!" he said.

"well someone's not going to the pound." Doyle said. " get over here fur ball!!!" he shouted. I ran over to him and covered him in doggy kisses.

" hey! Can you cut down on the slobber?!" He protested. I laid down, and crossed my arms. I looked at my hands. Well, paws actually.

"Melinda, come here, girl!" chimed Drew. I got up, tripped on my tail, got up again, and walked to Drew. She started scratching my back, ears, and etc. , then she tied a rope around my neck( loosely), and attached it to a longer one.

"come on, let's walk to the pet store to get you some decent stuff!" she sounded happy.

________________________________________________________________________When we got outside, the world seemed so color-less, and boring. It's like.. A burnt down world. Doc had joined us, and we started walking. We walked down the paved road, that probably led to the town. the three of us crossed a small bridge (and I was sad to see the water so dull), and we had gotten to the town. That really wasn't far from the house. We turned left, and continued walking until we got to a shop called "Mark's pet supplies", and we went in. this place looked small on the outside, but it was big on the inside. I picked out a sapphire food bowl, a jade collar and leash. Now I need dog food. Doc and drew asked what kinds of wet food and dry food I wanted. I picked out the Rachel Ray dog food and Doc and Drew questioned that. Well, she reminds me of my drama teacher, and she's VERY funny… and I'd prefer her over Bobby Flay. As for wet food, I got chef Michael's . I always wanted to now what dog food tasted like… I guess I'll find out at feeding time! When we went to the check-out counter, I got a doggy treat. It tasted like… chicken and bread. And it's kinda weird how some people eat things, and it tastes like chicken! This time it actually did! I just hope there was no beef or fish… eww, I don't understand how people eat it. Well, some people aren't Hindu and I'm sure most of them don't have a fish tail!

"Awe, what a cute dog! " the cashier talked.

________________________________________________________________________________Doc held the bag, and Drew and I enjoyed the walk. When we got to the bridge, I stopped. I looked at it. It was colorless. Drew didn't notice, and kept on going, and apparently, so did I.

_________________________________________________________________________________when we got home, Drew and I went to her- "study", or whatever she called it. Try to reverse a spell from Darien?! Yeah, sure, I REALLY think we'll be able to reverse this by reading…

"look what I found." she said. She looked serious. At least now I'm intrigued.

**yes, I know, this wasn't very soon. Darn, school is making my internet time go bye-bye, and I'm sick… but I'm still going to school. I can't afford to miss a day. And maybe I rushed this chapter a little too much, what do you guys think? Tell me! **


	10. A fight

Melinda growled at me, like a snarling beast.

"What?!" I asked. She growled something and laid down on the carpet. I looked at my old Egyptian book of the dead, which was written on papyrus. " Den- Nha Re!" My finger pointed at Mia, as a burst of fiery- hotmagic left me. Melinda screamed, which practically scared me half to death, since it was so sudden. The girl went spinning in circles, then something happened. I didn't know what, but **I** was the one running in circles, and I felt like I was a fire, that would never die down.

"Hey, why can I see myself?" I asked. Wait, no, not me, my body. "Hmm... Oh!!! I'm you and your me! "

I screamed at the top of my doggie lungs, or more like howled. Mia walked over to me, and pinned me to the floor and told me to shut up.

"Listen, I'm the adult now, and you have to listen to me. The guys don't have to know was never any spell casted, no body switching, no nothing. " She declared.

"Look, I don't take orders from you, or anyone else, I run my own show, with my own family, I don't need to listen to you. You think your better than everyone else, smarter than them, and stronger than them, physically and mentally, but your not. Let me tell you, **you are not**. Your mother ended up the same way, she only did things to benefit her, and only her. You think she cared about Lionel? Or at least Van Rook? Hell, no, she didn't. This was **exactly** why Alyson never talked to your mom again. I was stupid, I did, but I was lucky, and Alyson stayed on my side. Now, now everything is gone. Alyson is some teacher in Florida, Trish is dead, and I'm here, and happy. " I telepathically told her. For the first time, I actually don't regret her, wiping Melinda's memory of me, Zak, and Solomon. She's turning into her mother, and if she doesn't act quick and change her additude, she will become her mother, I'm sure of it.

"How do **you** know Mrs. Holton? " Mia asked, strangely confused. She rarely was confused. "And how do you know that my mom brain washed me? "

"You don't remember. You really don't remember me? You don't remember ever playing with Zak? I'm sure he remembers you! He loves you! " I replied, not bothering to answer any of her questions. I looked at the girl's face; she wasn't her mother. I felt guilty, yelling at her like that, and I now I don't think I ever wanted to say it. Well I wanted to say it before, but right this moment, we probably both felt hurt. She wore a face that said to shut up, and never talk to her again, but I wanted to talk to her. I practically wanted to be her mother, but we all know it wasn't possible.

She was nearly crying. Almost. If I say the wrong things, she'll surely cry.

"I..." I wondered what her response was going to be. "I... I don't know." She released a grip on me and left. I knew, at one point, this conversation would pick up. And if I thought it was hard on both of us this time, the next time it would possibly kill. I dragged myself to the living room, trying not to stain the floor with tears.

I found my husband on the couch, watching desperate housewives re-runs. Talk about desperate housewives, they should have a new member- Drew Saturday, the chick who can't keep up with her kids, and gets over emotional all the time.

I tried to jump up on Doc's lap, and I got there. He turned off the TV and asked me what was wrong. My answer, everything. I laid there, crying my poor- abandoned feeling heart onto him. He stroked my fur, and it felt like one of those moments, when it's like there is nothing, absolutely, nothing to worry about.

(Melinda's point of view)

I went to my room, and packed away my stuff. I've been here long enough, and somehow I never got around to this. The thought of the name "Melinda Saturday" was tearing my mind to shreds, and just made my life worse than it already was. When I got done, I laid down on the lower bunk of my bed, and cried like there was no tomorrow. I heard the door open, hoping it wasn't Drew. It was Zak, the boy who's scent was all over my room. He smelled really good, like amber and sandal wood.

"Mom?! W-What are you doing in here? This is Mia 's room." He said. My head was still buried in a pillow, and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Go away!" I shouted. If he wanted to talk to me- well, he **can't** talk to me. I don't want him to.

"Mom?..." He sat on the edge of the bed. " Are you okay? " He asked. Now I didn't care who he was at all, I cried on his shoulder. I told him I wasn't okay, and that I just got yelled at by a dog, and he thought that I was yelling at Drew but, it's the other way around, and because the last thing I need is somebody else yelling at me, so I just told Zak what happened.

"You want to go outside for a bit? Climb trees?" He looked at me. "Or just walk?" He asked. I told him I'd rather walk,and so we climbed out the window and walked around the forest. We walked around a bit, until we were far from the house.

"Zak, you know, your mother... Is just.... Whacky. " I finally spoke. He laughed and said I was kind of right to say that. I mean, if someone was best friends with your favorite teacher and your mother, and she was just a insane person, wouldn't that kind of scare you? We continued walking a bit farther, and there we were, in the moonlight. Then he looked me in the eyes.

"Would it... Be wrong?" He asked. I knew what he was talking about; he wanted to kiss me.

"Yeah. It would seem kind of weird. Me, in your mother's body... Then there's you- who's the one who's in his own body and... It would be kind of sick for somebody who didn't know that I'm in Drew's body.... How bout I just kiss your forehead? " I stammered. I think I was actually in love with him. Ugh- it's really getting on my nerves... I don't even think I can except that one fact... The fact that I'm in love... In love with my mom's best friend's son. What if I asked him now- if we'd met before. I could, but it might ruin the moment.

I pulled him close to me and kissed his forehead. Then I asked him my question.

"Melinda... I do." was his answer. I officially lost it.

"Zak... Zak... " I couldn't belive it. He does know who I am. Who my parents were. Everything. He probably knows that I whacked my uncle in the head with a stick, trying to burst a pinata on my third birthday.

"I didn't know that." I let out a sigh, because I'd rather have Zak read my mind then to actually talk to him. I think he should at least know that if we actually end up dating, and he cheats on me, that I'd beat him unconscious with a pineapple, or go after him with a spoon.... And there are lots of ways to hurt people with spoons, at least fifty-eight that I know. This whole scene was like a play. When the hero falls for a princess.... Or if she falls for him...

"Let's go home. " I said. " I want to sleep." Zak lifted me, looking me in the eyes.

"Boy, your going to hurt yourself! This is your mother's body! Not my thirteen-year old ninety-five pound body! " I yelled. Zak and I fell, only because his mother could drop a few pounds. It wasn't a bad idea. An hour or two of training might help.... Or dancing! "Grr... Your mother is like an over-weight hippo! " I added. I rolled off of Zak, and we both started cracking bad jokes about her.

"Or maybe an overweight elephant. " Zak threw in.

"Hey! She's not that bad! Unless my theory of her and my step-dad was right. I... I don't know. I don't want to use the word hate.... Mainly because hate is a strong word." If Zak is all about trashing his mom, I'll drop him like nuclear waste.

"Do you want to go out?" Zak asked me.

"Y-you... M-m-me? G-g-go o-o-out? Like a real d-d-date?! As in the t-two of us.... A-alone?!" I loved the idea, and I hope we got this body switching thing out of the way so I can go out with him, and make sure it didn't seem weird.

"Yeah. I know the perfect place. In-oh I dunno.... New York... Called..." Please don't say what I think your gonna say! I- please Zak! Don't!!!! I wanted to scream when he said it, but Doc and Drew made it seem risky.

"The-"

"Don't say it! I want to be surprised! " I whispered in his ear.

"Okay." And so we just laid there. Looking at the stars until I drifted off to sleep.

-----**Melinda's dream**-----

A rose garden..... Or a dungeon? A castle.... Or a cemetery? Life is cruel... Death is peaceful. I am dead... The gates of heaven? Or doors of hell? I don't care. As long as he's there. I looked up to see him. My white and black haired angel, holding me at my waist. Looking at him.... I knew I was in heaven. Of course I was. His arms are my castle, and his heart is my sky.

"I love you." I said, as we kissed. Finally our lips departed, and I saw everything disappear. The beautiful scenery was replaced by fire. Dark magic and flames. Surrounded by fire, I was scared. No water nearby; I wasn't even sweating. Not a bit. I smiled, and just fell. Into what? Darkness.... A child appeared. He looked like Zak, but just his hair, eyes, and smile. He got bigger, like he was one of those know-it-all high schoolers.

"I hate you! You left me! I was only for! You and dad! Just gone! They took me, and made me think like them, made me their king! You didn't care! You had a daughter! A-and never dared to look for me! " An older lady, wearing a coat that came down to her knees, orange tee shirt, and baggy black pants, with my strange midnight-blue to black hair, with streaks of white resembling a streak of lightening. She had my necklace. The blue one, but she had a few things I didn't have. One was that she was twice my height, and was actually pretty. She seemed wise, like if someone was teaching a tutorial on how to listen to the engine of a car and was speaking in Latin. And if it was fluent. The lady was angry, sad, happy and depressed all at once.

"I didn't!" She was strong too.

* * *

I woke up sweating like a pig, so I got up and took a shower.

_**___________________________  
okay, I know this is a weird ending to the chapter, but I wanted to post is ASAP because I don't know when I'll get on again. **_


End file.
